Flashers
by Rhodes11
Summary: Here I'll be posting my collection of Flashers (short stories written for prompts). Each new chapter will be a new prompt.
1. The Blissful Silence

**Prompt: Silence**

 **Beta: plainjanedee**

 **Summary: Jake and Bella make the most of the silence**

* * *

 **The Blissful Silence**

"God, would you listen to that?" Bella whispered to her fiancé, almost too scared to speak any louder in case she broke the tranquil spell.

While gathering the multi-coloured disposable plates from the dining room table, Jake looked up at his beautiful, very pregnant, soon-to-be-wife. The smile on his face was blinding. "Listen to what, baby?"

Closing her eyes, she smiled and placed a motherly hand on her blossoming baby bump. "The silence. It's so peaceful and rare," she chuckled, waddling over to their breakfast bar and picking up the plates of leftover food. Today had been their daughter Lila's second birthday, and after playing host all day with Jake, she was physically exhausted.

Sensing his fiancées tiredness, Jake threw the plates in the trash and walked to her side. Sliding his arms around her stomach, he pressed a loving kiss to her neck, "Let me do this, beautiful. Why don't you go and take a bath, relax a little."

Turning, she placed her arms around his neck and basked in the comfort of being in her man's warm embrace, "Only if you come with me."

Groaning at the thought of her stunning naked body, he bent down to kiss her delectable lips and rasped, "As much as I'd love to bathe with you, I think it might be better that I stay down here and clean up. I won't be able to keep my hands off you, and you don't need that right now." Being a gentleman fucking sucked sometimes.

Biting her lip as desire coursed through her body, Bella squeezed her thighs together to ease some of the ache. "Honey," she breathed seductively, laying a lingering kiss on his lips and lowering her hand to his throbbing erection, "When I said I'd only take a bath if you came with me, what I really meant was, I can't wait another minute for my man to take me upstairs, so I can ride him into oblivion."

An agonised whimper tore for Jake's mouth as he instinctively pushed into her hand, "Fuck, baby."

Tracing her tongue over his lips, she teasingly ghosted her fingers over the protruding outline of his hard-on through his jeans. "I need you, Jake, don't make me beg."

"I don't want to hurt you, Bells, you need to rest," he protested weakly, wanting nothing more than to sink into her slick heat and stay there for the rest of his life.

Capturing his mouth, she drew his lower lip in and bit on the tender flesh lightly, "Please, honey. Make love to me."

A possessive growl ripped from his lips, "Goddamn, Bells." And with that he carefully-conscious of their unborn child-but with confidence, lifted her into his arms, kissing her passionately while leading her to their master bathroom. Setting her down on the cool, tiled flooring, he leaned over the tub and started to run them a bath.

Spinning around, he found the chocolate brown eyes of the woman he'd give his life for, and the hunger swimming deep within them staggered him. Moving towards her, he cupped her cheek and brought her closer. "I love you so much, Bells. Now, get this sexy body naked so I can make love to my woman."

She didn't need any further encouragement.


	2. Cali Girl

**Prompt: Keep your eye out for someone special.**

 **Beta: plainjanedee**

 **Summary:** A rainy day in the Big Apple, and that someone special.

* * *

 **Cali Girl**

"Motherfucke-" I cursed loudly as an old yellow taxi raced past, splashing me with a tidal wave of polluted water from the early morning storm. Bridget Jones, eat your heart out. Granted, hers was a truck, but still.

Above me, huge, angry, grey storm clouds rolled and swelled as the sky prepared itself for another downpour. On ground level, treacherous puddles formed at irregular intervals along the bustling sidewalk, causing pedestrians to weave their way in between them. The towering buildings that stretched up as far as the eye could see usually stood distinguished and proud in the sunshine, but now they'd been reduced to mere cowering slate-grey blocks; the power and strength they'd once held was diminished in an instant.

"You okay there?" An unknown voice said from behind me.

Wringing out my soaked hair and drenched clothing, I shook my hands, ridding myself of the excess water. "Apart from being cold, wet and now displaying my goods for the whole of New York to see, I'm good," I chuckled, turning to face him. _Hello, handsome._

Standing on the crowded sidewalk before me was a man I could only describe as the epitome of masculinity. With his tall, athletic stature, russet skin and short jet black hair, I was pretty sure I'd just locked eyes with a demi-God.

A deep, throaty chuckle tumbled from Mr. Sex God's lips as he moved closer and unzipped his leather jacket. "New to the Big Apple?" He asked with an amused grin, while draping his coat over my shoulders, shielding me from the drizzle.

 _Well, look at that, chivalry isn't dead after all._

Thanking him, I slid my arms through the warm sleeves and zipped it up. "Something like that; how'd you guess?"

Placing his hands in his jean pockets, he shrugged. "You don't see many woman walking around these parts wearing summer dresses in the middle of autumn," he laughed.

Smiling, I replied, "You caught me; I'm a Cali girl through and through."

Arching a curious brow, Mr. Hot Lips asked, "A Cali girl, huh? What brings you here? It can't be the weather."

Snickering-yes, you read that right, I said snickering-, I bit my lip. "Definitely not the weather," I laughed before adding on, "I recently got accepted into SVA, so I had to relocate."

Nodding his head in appreciation, he said, "Nice. So, do you have a name or should I just call you Cali girl?" He winked, impishly.

With my cheeks now resembling a tomato, I answered, "My name's Bella, you?"

A sly smirk worked its way across his handsome face as he held out his hand. "Pleasure to me you, Bella. Name's Jake."

Taking his hand with my own, my heart stopped as electricity charged between us, and I knew by the sparkle in his eyes that I wasn't the only one to feel it. "Pleasure to meet you, too."

Smiling, he moved closer to me and said, "So I'm thinking you need to dry off...I know this cool little coffee shop a few blocks away. How's about grabbing a bite and something to warm you up? On me, of course."

Blushing profusely, I nodded in agreement. "Well, when you put it like that, how could I say no?"


	3. Home

**Prompt: A picture of a door.**

 **Beta: plainjanedee**

 **Summary: After an especially bad day at work, Bella comes home to her family.**

* * *

 **Home**

"Honey?" Bella called out, walking through the door to their three bedroom apartment.

"In the kitchen," Jake responded in kind.

Moving through their intimately lit hallway with purpose, she threw her keys into the ceramic bowl on the wooden stand below the coat hook, and carelessly tossed her bag onto the sofa. Turning the corner, her heart sighed in relief as her eyes sought out and found the sexiest man on the planet, and the only man to ever hold her heart.

"How was work, baby?" Her husband of seven years asked as he pulled two cold beers from the fridge.

Ignoring Jake's question, she strode across the kitchen to the man she'd give her life for; her eyes remaining locked on his delectable lips. "Sara asleep?" She asked in a low and husky voice. Sara was their two-year-old daughter and light of their lives. Jake was her gravity, but her baby girl was the reason she breathed.

With desire darkening his eyes as it always did whenever she was near, he nodded, "Safe and sound; Bells, what's-"

Bella cut him off immediately, closing whatever distance there was between them and crashing her lips to his, eliciting a deep groan came from Jake.

Raking her nails over his back, she moaned and slid her tongue into his mouth. Kissing him passionately, she cupped his jaw and arched her body firmly into his. "I've had a really shitty day, Jake, and I need my husband to take my mind off it; think you can do that?"

Growling, Jake hoisted his beautiful wife into his arms, spun her around and pinned her against the kitchen door. "Challenge accepted, angel."

~FWAR~

An hour later the perfectly sated couple rested on the kitchen floor in a heap of entangled limbs, while sweat dripped from their bodies and their chests heaved from their intense lovemaking.

"Not that I'm complaining...but...where did that come from? Jake panted.

Snuggling into her husband's side, she closed her eyes. "Just had a really bad day and needed my man."

Sensing the tension in his wife's voice, Jake cuddled her closer and kissed her damp hair. "What happened, baby?"

Bella worked as a crime scene investigator, and while her job wasn't exactly flowers, rainbows and unicorns, today had been especially hard. Her team had been assigned a case where a woman had brutally slaughtered her husband and child, and seeing their dead bodies as well as the blood splatters covering the walls was just too much for her.

"Let's just say the case I had today really made me question my career choice." Sitting up, Bella threw on Jake's shirt and some underwear before standing to her feet. "I'm gonna go check on Sara, can you just double check the door before you come to bed," she paused to lick her lips. "Better to be safe than sorry."

Nodding in understanding, Jake reached out and kissed her knuckles. "Sure, baby."

Bending down, she gave his forehead a quick kiss then made her way toward her daughter's room. As she placed her hand on the dusty pink door, she turned to look over her shoulder and smiled as she watched Jake double and triple check their front door.

Bella knew that she was acting paranoid, but after witnessing what she had today, she needed to know that when she laid her head down to sleep at night, her family would be safe. Because without them, there would be no Bella and there would be no home.


	4. Show Me

Prompt: Escape

Beta: plainjanedee

Summary: What happens when single mom Bella feels like she's making one mistake after another, will she turn to the one who loves her most, or push him away?

* * *

 **Show Me**

" _Es-ca-pé!_ " Dory exclaimed enthusiastically on the T.V. in the background, as I prepared my kids' lunch for the day. " _I wonder what that means. It's funny, it's spelled just like the word escape._ "

"I wish I could _es-ca-pé_ sometimes," I muttered under my breath, grabbing two juice boxes from the refrigerator, and setting them in the two character lunch boxes, before closing them and placing them in their backpacks.

Dropping their backpacks off by the door, I called out to my preoccupied children. "T.V. off, Kids," eliciting two reluctant groans. Walking into the den, I grabbed the remote and turned off their film. "C'mon, Angela will be here soon and you don't even have your coats and shoes on yet."

"But, mom!" They protested in unison.

I held up a stern finger. "No. Don't you 'but, mom' me. This is your first day in a new school and I won't have you be late. Now, do as you've been told and once you've done that come and grab your school bags."

Huffing out twin sighs, they slid on their coats and shoes, and when Angela arrived they were ready to go. Dropping a kiss on their foreheads, I told them I loved them, I wished them a good first day and watched as the car drove away.

An hour and two cups of coffee later, I was sitting on my couch going through the job listings in the local newspaper, when a text came through on my cell.

 _ **Jake: Can I see you?**_

I agreed and before I knew it, he was at my door. "Were you waiting outside or something?" I chuckled.

Ignoring my comment, Jake stepped inside. "I needed to see you, Bells. I need to get this off my chest before I lose my fucking mind. I love you. I've been in love with you for so long, I just never found the courage to say anything, until now." He took a hold of my hands and gazed pleadingly into my eyes. "I know you feel something for me, too. I'm here to ask, fuck, I'll beg if I have to, for you to give us a chance. I know you're scared, but I also know that I can make you happy. If it doesn't work out, we'll go back to being just friends. Please, baby. Just give me one chance."

"Jake..." I breathed, not knowing what to say. He was right; I did feel something for him. I _loved_ him. But how could I start anything now? I was a single mother of two, I was jobless and if it weren't for Charlie, homeless. I had wanted to escape P.A, and start over, but I wasn't sure if this life was any better.

Gulping hard, I lowered my eyes. "It's not as simple as that, Jake. I need to sort myself out; I don't have time for relationships, let alone love." I shook my head regretfully. "You should go."

Heartbroken, he nodded defeatedly and walked out my door, leaving me to wonder whether I'd just made a huge mistake.

Later that night, I somehow found myself knocking on Jake's door. "Bells?"

"Show me. Please show me how it feels to be truly loved." The desperation in my voice was evident.

"Thank God," he rasped, before crashing his lips to mine.


	5. Unbreakable

**Prompt: love**

 **Beta: plainjanedee**

 **Summary: Jake and Bella take a much needed break away from everyday life to reconnect.**

* * *

 **Unbreakable**

 _Fucking perfection._ No other words could describe the view I had at that exact moment. My beautiful wife of five amazing years bouncing and riding my cock like there was no tomorrow. Her long, dark hair cascading down her back. Her succulent, pink lips parted as moans of ecstasy fell from her mouth. Her full, round breasts swaying furiously with each movement she made. Her mouth-watering creamy skin glowing and glistening from the slight layer of sweat that'd formed from our lovemaking. Fucking sexy as hell.

"Jake! Oh, fuck, honey..." She screamed as I lifted my hips from the bed and drove fucking savagely into her tight heat. Fuck, I loved it when she screamed. My hands palmed and slapped her luscious ass as she slammed down on my dick with a force that tore the air from my lungs. _Christ._ There was no better feeling than making love to my wife, but this? This was raw, unbridled, unadulterated, animalistic fucking; and after a goddamned torturous few weeks of not being able to sink inside of her warmth, I planned on fucking her until I couldn't remember my own damned name.

"You like that, baby?" I asked in a scratchy and husky voice. "Fuck. That's it, beautiful. Take my dick. Just like that."

Sucking that kissable upper lip between her teeth, she closed her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair. "Ungh. Jake...oh, God. Don't stop!"

"Never," I growled, sitting up from my horizontal position on the bed and taking one of her perfect nipples between my lips. Flicking her hardened nub with my tongue, I cradled her breath-taking body in my arms and held her close as my dick went to fucking town on her pussy. "Fuck, Bells, ride my dick, baby."

Not one to ever back down from a challenge, she growled-yep, my girl fucking growls-, pushed me back down on the bed and fucked me as if her life depended on it. My eyes rolled into my head. Goddamn, I loved my wife.

Leaning down, Bella took my tongue between her teeth and bit down hard, causing me to hiss in pain. The combination between pleasure and pain? Fucking deadly, I'm telling you. "I dream of this cock, did you know that?" She breathed tauntingly in my ear, as she continued to work my dick. "Fantasize about you fucking my tight, dripping pussy, and having your hot cum fill me up. God, honey, I fucking love it." _Holy shit..._

That was all I needed. Her words invoked something inside me and I lit up like the fucking Fourth of July. Gripping her shoulders, I rocked inside of her one last time before I shot my release into her beautiful body. _"Fuuuuuck!"_ I roared into her neck as her perfect pussy milked my dick until there was nothing left. "Holy fuck..." I panted, brushing her matted hair away from her slick-with-sweat face. "I love you so much, baby."

With her eyes closed tightly, she whimpered and moaned against my shoulder. "Ja...Jake, I need to cum. Make me cum, baby, please," she pleaded and I was more than fucking happy to oblige.

Claiming her lips, I kissed her with as much passion and enthusiasm as I could manage, and quickly rolled her over so I had her beautiful body pinned beneath mine. "You wanna cum, baby?" I taunted, slowing my strokes and prolonging her pleasure.

Biting her lip, my wife dug her fingertips into my shoulder blade, before moving her hands down to my ass and pushing me deeper inside of her. "Harder, Jake, please. I need it harder."

"Your wish is my command, beautiful." Pulling my hips back, I ploughed into her warmth, took her nipple into my mouth and lowered my hand between our bodies until I found her slick clit. Working her with my thumb, I lavished her breasts with my mouth and jackhammered into her body.

"Oh, God, yes!" She screamed, clawing her nails down my back. "Don't stop," she whimpered, breathlessly.

It was when I felt her walls contract around my dick that I knew she was on the edge of her orgasm. Skimming my mouth over her neck, I murmured, "Cum for me, baby. Coat my dick with your juices."

Arching her back into me, she shot off the bed, burrowing further into my arms. "Yeeeeeessss!" She moaned, her fingers fisting the bed sheets. _Fuck, that's my girl._ "Oh, shit, Jake. IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou!"

God, I'd never get tired of hearing that, after all, there was a time when I didn't think I'd ever hear it.

The journey of us hadn't been an easy one, what with our exes trying split us up, and life getting in the way. But my love for my wife was unbreakable and unconditional. She was my best friend, my soul mate, my other half, my missing piece, and if anyone tried to take her from me, I'd burn down the fucking earth to make them pay.

Snuggling into the crook of my arm, Bella kissed my bicep and whispered how much she loved me before shutting her eyes and drifting off to sleep. Goddamn. I was the luckiest son-of-a-bitch alive.

Bella Black. My world. My wife. Mother to my children.

Christ. I didn't think it would ever happen. Holy fuck, am I glad it did.


	6. Crazy About You

**Crazy About You**

 **Prompt: That's not possible. I'm seeing things.**

 **Summary:** After being betrayed by her boyfriend and best friend, will Bella finally open her eyes and see what's been right in front of her this whole time. Or will she turn away?

 **Universe: A/H**

 **Beta:** Plainjanedee

* * *

"This is crazy," Bella murmured softly as she ran her fingertips over Jake's naked chest, her forefinger lightly caressing his nipple.

"It's perfect," he growled, curling his fingers around her waist and hauling her onto his lap. A gasp escaped her lips when she felt his rock hard erection graze her stomach and desire coursed through her body like wildfire. They'd spent the entire night before making earth-quaking, toe-curling, spine-tingling, passionate love (plus once that morning) but apparently that wasn't enough.

Leaning down, Bella gazed into his dark chocolate eyes; her long, auburn hair falling around them like a curtain as her breasts kissed his muscular chest. "Why do I feel guilty?" She questioned in a quiet, unsure voice, "He screwed around on me."

The day previous, Bella had finished her classes early and decided to spend a little girl time with her best friend, Leah. However, when she walked into Leah's apartment, Leah was bent over the kitchen table with Bella's boyfriend pounding into her from behind.

Jake brought himself up into a sitting position. The fire in his eyes caused her to gasp again. " _Fuck_ him, Bella. Fuck him and fuck her. What they did to you was inexcusable. If anyone should be feeling guilty, it's those assholes. They fucking trampled on your loyalty and love. I don't want you feeling like you've done anything wrong, 'cause I sure as hell don't. I don't regret a single second of it. In fact," he smirked, peering up at her with lust in his eyes, "I'd like a repeat very, _very_ soon."

Stifling a smile, she blushed profusely and bit her lip. Chuckling, Jake pulled her lip with his thumb and rasped, "I love that I can make you blush, Bells. I plan on doing it every chance I get, along with telling you how beautiful and sexy you are," his tone deepened to a sultry, husky murmur. "Because you are, baby. So fucking beautiful; so goddamned sexy."

Burrowing her face in the crook of his neck, she groaned, "I can't believe I've been so stupid. If only I hadn't said yes when he asked me out."

A low chuckle rumbled throughout his body. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Jake kissed her shoulder and replied, "None of that matters now. You're mine and I'll fight anything and everything to keep it that way."

Pulling back, she looked at him incredulously. "How can you say that, Jake? This _entire time_ I would've been with you, not wasting my time on that jackass!"

That had his attention. What did she mean by 'this entire time'? "Bells... what's going on?"

She peeked up at him with timid eyes. "Remember the night we met at that bar? That guy was getting a little too handsy?"

Jake scowled at the memory, "Yeah, that fucking prick."

"Don't get mad, but... it was you," she confessed.

His brow furrowed in confusion. "What was me?"

Looking away, she answered in a quiet voice, "You're the one who caught my eye, not Edward. You're the one I hoped would pretend to be my boyfriend, not him. But when I saw you leave with that girl, I assumed she was your girlfriend. When Edward asked me out, I didn't say no..." she drifted off.

"Please tell me you're joking," Jake growled. "This entire time I could've been with you? I stepped back because I thought you wanted him!"

Biting her lips, she groaned and covered her face in shame. "I'm sorry! I didn't realize you were interested in me then."

"Christ, Bella, if you only knew how fucking miserable I've been. It nearly fucking killed me watching you with him! Seeing you touch and kiss him, and wishing it was me. Jesus, Bells, it was goddamned torture!"

"I'm sorry, Jake. Please forgive me. I never meant to hurt you," Bella buried her face in his chest.

Letting out a long, drawn-out, frustrated groan, he laughed before taking her lips in a heated kiss. "Don't you get it, baby? I'm fucking crazy about you. I'd forgive you anything. I've loved you since the moment we met, beautiful. Trust me, you won't be getting rid of me that easily. I'm in this for the long haul."

"So, if I was to tell you I hate football...?"

"Don't push your luck, woman," Jake chuckled, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Giggling, Bella nuzzled his chin with her nose, before murmuring, "Hey, Jake? I love you, too."

Growling, Jake flipped her onto her back and attacked her lips in a passionate, fiery kiss. "Better had, beautiful."

.:::.

"That's not possible. I'm seeing things," Edward seethed as he saw Jake and Bella walking hand-in-hand.

Jake took a protective step in front of Bella, glaring murderously at his former best friend. "Watch it, Cullen."

A loud, sadistic laugh tore from Edward's lips. "Into my sloppy seconds, Black?"

Clenching his fist, Jake took a step toward him, ready to beat the fucker to a pulp, when he felt his girl's touch. "Baby, don't. He's not worth it. Besides, if anything, we should be thanking him. If I hadn't caught him fucking that slut, we might never have gotten together." She smiled happily and curled into Jake's side. "Have a nice life, asshole. Because I sure as hell will."

With that, they turned and continued across campus.

"Feel better?" Jake asked, pulling her closer toward him.

"Much," she replied with a beaming smile on her face.


	7. Little Secret

**Little Secret**

 **Prompt: Don't you ever thin we should just stop doing this?**

 **Summary:** Being in love with your best friends sister proves hard at the best of times. It's even worse when you have to hide it.

 **Universe: A/H**

 **Beta:** Plainjanedee

 **A/N: I _may_ be extending this to a one-shot instead of a flasher. Watch this space!**

* * *

There she was, strolling along the beach with the sun illuminating her glossy red-brown hair like some kinda fiery halo, her breath-taking body was encased in a long red dress. This stunning brunette held my balls in the palm of her hand, and it didn't bother me in the slightest. Yep, this was the real deal. Fuck your parties and getting shit-faced. This right here? This was golden.

"Hey, Jake," she greeted. Hell. Even the way she spoke had me pitching a fucking tent.

"Bells," I replied casually, trying my hardest not to stare at her for too long, or check out her perfectly rounded ass as she walked by.

"Yo, Black, you game for tonight?!" My best friend, Jared, hollered from across the beach. I groaned inwardly. I'd completely forgotten about that. Poker night with the boys.

I threw him my signature cocky, lopsided grin. "Hell, yeah."

Risking a glance over at my girl, my heart plummeted when I saw the resignation in her eyes.

 _Fuck_. I couldn't have her disappointed or mad at me. Grabbing my cell, I pulled up her number and sent her a quick text. _**Don't be mad, baby. If I don't go he'll know somethings up. I**_ **always** _ **go.**_

Her response was almost immediate. _**I'm not mad, Jake. I just miss you.**_

Now I felt like crap. _**I miss you, too, beautiful. More than I can fucking stand, but I gotta go.**_

 _ **Alright, but I didn't buy that new teddy for nothing, you know ;)**_

I felt my cock twitch in my jeans. _**Jeez, baby.**_

"You wanna make it any more obvious?" Embry said quietly from beside me.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I shot back, defensively.

"You and Bella. Just...be careful. If Jared finds out..." He didn't have to finish. I knew exactly what he'd do. He'd rip off my head and shit down my neck.

I knew the risks, and I didn't care.

"Read 'em and weep, boys," Jared bragged, laying down his winning hand.

Grumbling, I headed into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, my cell vibrated in my pocket. My eyes bugged out of my head and I damn near swallowed my tongue when I saw a picture of Bella's fine body, deliciously wet and naked as she laid in her bathtub. Her fingers were dangerously close to my own personal heaven.

"Holy fuck," I gulped, my cock hardening and aching.

Groaning, I leaned back against the fridge and started to type out my reply when her brother came round the corner, almost giving me a freaking heart attack. "Christ," I hissed, "You tryna send me to an early grave?"

"Listen, I never really got to thank you for what you did for my sister last year." Oh fuck. This was the last thing I wanted to hear. "It wasn't easy for her after her...incident, but you being around... it really helped. So," he rocked back and forth on his heels, "I guess I just wanted to say thanks."

Bella had been in a bad place when we met. Some stuff went down between her and some guy she was dating... and... well, let's just say, I ended up beating the piece of scum to a pulp.

Guilt began to eat at me as I thought back on all the times during the past few months I'd lied to him and gone behind his back. But goddammit, I loved her. She wasn't just some random fuck or a one night stand. Bella Swan was my girl. My sole reason for breathing. Losing Jared as a friend would cut me deep, but losing her? I wouldn't survive it.

"Anytime, man. I know you'd do the same for me." I was going to hell, no two ways about it.

Clearing his throat, Jared stood up straight and gave a stern nod. "The guys have headed out. Couldn't take me beating their asses anymore. You're welcome to hang if you want."

God, no. I needed to get the fuck out of here before I said something I'd regret. Something that'd land us all in the shit. "Nah, I'm good, man. Gonna shoot. I'm fucking beat."

Jared gave a swift nod. "Alright, Black. Catch you at the garage tomorrow."

After grabbing my jacket and keys, I headed out the door. Retrieving my cell from my pocket, I called Bella's number. Putting the phone to my ear, she answered on the third ring.

"It's about time," she purred.

This wasn't going to be easy. "Bells, we need to talk."

"So, you're just gonna end it? After all we've been through?" The hitch in her voice brought me to my knees.

Framing her beautiful face in my hands, I kissed her forehead. "Hell no, baby. I'd walk through fire for you, I'd kill for you. You know how much I love you. I'm just... I'm tired of hiding us, Bells. Aren't you? Don't you ever think we should just stop this? You aren't my dirty little secret, baby, you're the woman I wanna spend the rest of my life with."

"Jake," she whispered, nuzzling her nose with mine.

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath, inhaling her scent. "What do you say, Bells? Wanna do this with me for real?"

A stunning smile coloured her face. "I'd do anything with you, Jake. You know that."

Growling, I captured her lips in a heated, passionate kiss. "God, I fucking love you, Bella Swan."

Grinning against me, she murmured, "I fucking love you, too, Jacob Black."


End file.
